Passion contre Raison
by Temi-Chou
Summary: D'un côté la passion, brûlante, ardente mais éphémère. De l'autre, la raison, évidente, monotone mais essentielle. Que choisir ? [HPDM][Angst]


**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Passion contre raison.

**Résumé :** D'un côté la passion, brûlante, ardente mais éphémère. De l'autre, la raison, évidente, monotone mais essentielle. Que choisir ?

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Note :** Inspiré par une phrase, sur un blog, je pense que son propriétaire se reconnaitra, je lui dédie ce One-Shot.

**Note 2 :** POV Harry.

* * *

**_Passion contre Raison_**

* * *

D'un côté, il y a lui, ce blond, froid comme la glace, beau à damner un saint, c'est un génie. Il a vraiment tout pour lui et tout le monde à ses pieds, moi y compris. Mais moi, plus futé que les autres, je l'ai caché et ainsi, je l'ai attiré dans mes filets. Il éprouve pour moi une passion brûlante, il ne peut plus se passer de moi. 

A son opposé, il y a cette fille, jolie, discrète et folle de moi. Elle est drôle et cherche par tous les moyens à attirer mon attention. Je ne vois en elle qu'une amie et je n'ose pas lui dire, parce que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

Jusque là, vous vous dites : "Suis ton coeur !" Bien sûr, mais rien n'est aussi simple. Parce qu'il y a des données que vous ignorez sûrement. Une erreur. Un destin...

Je suis Celui-Qui-Vainquit, le Massacreur-De-Mage-Noir, comme le disent mes amis proches. Mon Destin est de représenter la lumière. Je suis l'allégorie du Bien. Prétentieux ? Non, je hais ce rôle maudit. Tout le monde m'acclame et même mes mauvaises actions sont vues comme quelque chose de positif. Je dois avouer que ça aide à ne pas avoir de problème avec la justice Magique, mais ça m'énerve. Je ne suis qu'un homme normal ! 20 ans, toutes mes dents, immature parfois, mais normal !

Lui, il a commis l'erreur d'entrer au service du Mage Noir. Il pensait "Si je ne peux être son ami, alors je serais son ennemi". Raisonnement très restrictif et stupide, je vous l'accorde. Mais, il l'a fait. Je le savais qu'il était un Mangemort, pas un espion, un Mangemort. Mais je n'ai rien dit, c'était son choix, je l'ai respecté. Et il ne voulait pas devenir espion.

Nous sommes l'antithèse l'un de l'autre, mais on s'aime, notre passion est ardente, vraiment, une tourbillon de sensations tellement enivrant que je ne peux plus m'en passer. Il est ma drogue, il est ma vie, il est tout pour moi. Tout.

Mais la Communauté sorcière me veut marié à une jeune fille respectable et pas uni magiquement avec un ancien Mangemort qui ne regrette aucun de ses actes. Alors, je me vois obligé de choisir entre raison et passion. Qui l'emportera ?

Mes amis me disent que plus la Passion est intense, plus elle est éphémère. Et mes liens avec Drago sont par delà l'imagination.

Et je sais de source sûre que la raison est monotone bien qu'essentielle. Je ne sais que choisir.

Mon coeur me hurle de tous les envoyer se faire foutre et de le choisir lui.

Mon cerveau, soit-il maudit, me chuchote qu'après tout ce que mes amis ont fait pour moi, je dois accéder à leur demande.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout s'embrouille, tout se mélange, j'ai pris du recul par rapport à tout le monde même par rapport à Drago pour réfléchir. Mais je dépéris.

La porte de ma chambre d'hôtel s'ouvre sur Ginny.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

Ma voix n'est que murmure. Je ne veux pas la voir.

-As-tu pris ta décision ? Le délai est passé. Tout le monde t'attend en bas pour savoir ce que tu fais.

-Oh non...

Elle sort de la pièce et je la suis. Effectivement, ils sont tous là. Le Ministre, les journalistes, la famille Weasley, Hermione et, que mon coeur cesse de jouer un rock endiablé, Drago est là aussi.

Je laisse le silence s'installer. Je n'aime pas devoir faire ça, je vais briser un coeur. Quoiqu'il arrive, au moins une personne va être malheureuse par ma faute et vu le regard de Drago, il pense que ce sera lui. Et vu le regard de Ginny elle l'espère aussi.

-Je...

Ma voix s'éteint, je n'aime pas devoir faire ça, définitivement pas.

-Je suis désolé. Mais pourquoi tant de monde est donc réuni ? Il me semble que cette histoire ne concerne que moi, Drago et Ginny, non ? Alors que tout le monde sorte.

Ils obéissent bon gré mal gré.

Ne me déteste pas.

Je m'approche de Drago, dépose un baiser sur son front et embrasse Ginny sur la joue.

Ne me détesez pas.

-J'ai pris ma décision.

Ginny me jette un regard plein d'espoir, Drago un regard neutre. Il me connaît trop bien. Il sourit, c'est un sourire résigné. Pardon.

-Et je choisis...

Le sourire de Ginny se fane quand elle me voit m'éloigner d'elle. Le sourire de Drago s'accentue, devenant ironique, lui me connaît par coeur, il sait quel est mon choix.

-Désolé, Ginny...

-Alors c'est lui que tu choisis ?

Elle est énervée.

-Non. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Drago sourit encore plus. Il comprend mon raisonnement et sait que mon coeur lui est réservé.

-Comment ça ? Insiste-t-elle.

-Weasley, intervient Drago, il ne t'aime pas. Mais il ne veut pas décevoir ses amis et la communauté sorcière. Le ministre lui a posé un ultimatum à deux choix : toi ou moi. Il choisit la troisième option : ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Harry ?

-Il a raison. Ginny, on te dit de choisir entre Dean et moi, qui choisis-tu ?

-Toi, répond-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Maintenant, Ron fait pression pour que tu choisisses Dean. Hermione fait la même chose. Tout le monde veut que tu choisisses Dean, te posant un ultimatum dont ils connaissent déjà le seul échapatoire. Que fais-tu ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle a compris, je crois. Je m'approche de Drago et l'embrasse. Notre dernier baiser. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et lui murmure :

-Pardonne-moi.

Et je m'en vais.

Ce fut la passion contre la raison.

Ce fut mon coeur contre mon cerveau.

Ce fut le bonheur contre la monotnie.

Ce fut un mauvais choix de leur part.

Ils auraient dû accepter.

Tout le mode en ressort perdant.

* * *

Voici un mini OS, assez triste… Je suppose que tu t'es reconnu dans la dédicace… Il est pour toi, ce mini OS…

* * *

**_Petites explications :_**

Drago est en fait un Mangemort non repenti.

Une question se pose alors : Pourquoi est-il en liberté puisqu'il assume ses actes et ne les regrette pas ?

_Parce qu'il est sous la protection de Harry, le Sauveur, l'Allégorie du Bien (c'est pour ça qu'il parle de Justice Magique)_

Le "pardonne-moi" de Harry est à ce propos : puisqu'il s'en va, Drago ne profitera plus de la protection de Harry.

* * *

Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair... 


End file.
